Sonic Campfire Collection
by InTheNightlight
Summary: A collection of scary stories that the crew tell only by nightfall.


Sonic is © to SEGA.

Sonic and his friends were gathered around the campfire.

"So does any one know any scary stories?" Sean asked. Razor shuddered. He hated getting scared.

"I have one!" Greg called.

"Does anyone ELSE have a scary story?" Sean asked.

"OO OO! ME! ME! ME!"

"Anyone?"

"OOOOOOOOO! PUH-LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"OKAY FINE! Tell your stupid story." Sean grumbled.

"WOOT!"

STORY

Greg was looking upward, looking thru Amy's windo-

SLAP!

In the real world Amy had slapped Greg in the mouth, knocking him out cold.

"That's gotta hurt." Razor said, poking Greg with a stick. Sean muttered something about Amy using her hammer.

"Okay, next?" Sean asked, crossing his arms.

"I have one that actually happened and that's NOT sick and perverted." Shadow said.

STORY

Shadow and Maria were walking down the halls of the ARK. They saw a black and red hedgehog that looked exactly like Shadow. It turned. It had a distorted face and had a voice that sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" It screamed and ran off.

"Maria, go tell Prof. Gerald! I'll catch it!" Shadow broke off after it. He turned and found a whole bunch of clones. A black and yellow Shadow was in front. The distorted one was next to him.

"Join us Shadow." The yellow one said.

"JOIN US! JOIN US! JOIN US!"

Shadow covered his ears and when the chanting stopped, he was knocked out.

He woke up the next morning. "It must have been a dream…" He muttered. He realized that he had a really bad headache.

CAMP

"I don't know who those other Shadows were but I intend to find out someday." Shadow finished.

"……………………Well THAT stunk!" Greg exclaimed. "Who in the right mind would come up with a story like THAT!?"

"It's no story! It actually happened." Shadow glared.

PLINK!

A raindrop fell onto Shadow's nose. It began to rain heavily.

"Aw…I had a story." Michael muttered.

"Well, guess we should—WAIT! Greg, when did you wake up and sit next to Amy?" Sonic said, pointing at Greg.

"What? I'm right here." Greg said. He was sitting behind Sonic.

"Then…If you're there…Who's--?" Sonic looked back to Amy's left, where he saw Greg. It was empty. "Weird……"

THAT NIGHT…

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" Michael was snoring softly.

KNOCK! KNOCK! A knock came from the door. It was raining heavily. Michael looked at the cabin's clock. 12:01. "Who's knocking at this hour?" Michael wondered. He walked over to the door and opened it. Emma stood at the door.

"Emma? What are you doing here?"

"I saw someone behind your cabin. I came to check it out but it ran off. Can I come in?" Emma asked politely.

"Sure."

The lights flickered on.

"Michael, I don't think that a girl should be in our cabin." Sean said.

"Wha? What's going on?" Ruby rose from Sean's bunk. Sean sweat dropped.

"Uh-huh? And Ruby isn't a girl?" Michael raised an eyebrow.

"…………………………Fine…………" Sean muttered.

LATER THAT NIGHT…………

Michael woke up in a sweat. He looked around. He realized he had a nightmare. "WHOO!" He wiped the sweat from his forehead. He looked to his left. Emma was asleep, curled into a ball. He smiled warmly and fell back to sleep.

MIKE'S NIGHTMARE…………

"_Huh? Where in the world am I?" Michael looked around. He was in a pitch black room. 2 people approached him. It was Emma and some tall, brown hedgehog. "Emma? Where am I?"_

"_Right where we want you to be." She said coldly._

"_Who's 'we'?" Michael asked. A bright flash appeared from the ceiling. Michael gasped when he saw who Emma was with. It was his rival, Shreak. Shreak also had a crush on Emma. He looked around. He was in a glass dome that was surrounded by…by…_

"_WATER!" Michael screamed. Everyone knew that Michael, like Sonic, hated water and couldn't swim. He turned back to Shreak and Emma. Their faces moved closer and closer, until…_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Michael screamed, shooting up and hitting his head on the ceiling.

"AAA!!!!" Everyone in the cabin screamed.

MEANWHILE……

"HEY! What the?!" Silver screamed, looking out the window.

Everyone ran outside.

"It came from Sean's cabin!" Amy screeched.

"And Ruby and Emma are missing!" Blaze said.

"I think I know what's going on." Sonic said.

"What? What's going on?" Razor asked. Everyone remained quiet and didn't answer.

Knuckles blasted open the door.

"Do you ALWAYS have to do that?" Sonic asked.

"No, but it's COOL!"

"What happened?" Sonic peered inside.

Michael was in a fetal position on the floor. "No more water…no more water…" Michael muttered.

"Okay…………What happened?" sonic asked.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ—Buh? Huh? Whaappened?" Greg decided to wake up then.

"Michael went berserk. What else?" Sean shrugged.

"Are you sure that you and Ruby and Mike and Emma didn't have a…THING…going on?" Sonic winked.

Michael screamed at Sonic. "NO MORE WATER! I HATE WATER! AAAAAAAA!!!!!" He ran out of the cabin, into the woods.

"Michael! Stop!" Emma screamed. Michael didn't answer.

To be cont'd…


End file.
